With you 4ever, Roy
by Therrin-Ninja
Summary: ONESHOT: Karaoke theme oneshot! Roy is dragged to a karaoke bar by Hughes and Havoc. In the mean time, Riza is dragged on stage in a karaoke bar by her friend Becky. ROYAI !


ÒShe said what

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters in it. No matter how hard I wish.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, do you want to check out that new bar in town?"

Roy looked around from his seat facing the wall of windows in his office. "Eh?"

Hughes stood in the doorway, grinning away. "You know, that new bar down on 2nd street."

"Oh yeah." Roy sat back in his chair, playing with his pen. "Why not? Might be a good place for a date. "

"What's all this about a date?" asked Havoc leisurely, appearing behind the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Nothing," Reassured Hughes, "I'm just asking Roy if he'd like to check out that new spot on 2nd street. Wanna join us?"

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'll come."

"Well, come on, Roy, let's go!"

"What, now?"

"Sure! The chief's already left, so no one to stick around for."

"Are you sure she'd left?"

Havoc grinned. "Positive! I walked past her on my way here."

Roy checked his desk clock swiftly, then stood. "Let's go, then!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Karaoke?! You never said anything about karaoke!"

the entrance to the karaoke bar was a wooden again, with a winding entrance to contain the atmosphere of the bar.

The atmosphere was that of a cross between a nightclub and dinner play house. There was a stage, easily accessible to the audience, and better lit than a nightclub. The mood was brighter more energetic than a bar, and the rowdiest was at the bar itself, where men and women alike laughed and joked together.

Havoc instantly bee lined for the bar, and managed to snag drinks for all three of them. The trio then began searching for a table to sit.

Hughes was the one to find it. By the time Roy and Havoc navigated their way to it, Hughes was already sipping his drink, accompanied by Falman, Breda, and Feury.

"what the hell are you doing here?!"

"well, we were headed home to the dormitories, heard the noise, and thought we'd droop in for a drink," explained Falman calmly. "Com on, sir, join us!"

"Oh all right." He slumped in a chair and looked around at the crowd. "popular place, this," he muttered, sipping his drink.

He was gazing off towards the bar when Havoc made a funny spluttering noise.

"Hey, you okay there, man?" asked Breda, patting him on the back.

"yeah," wheezed Jean.

"something wrong?" asked Hughes.

"I-It's nothing never mind."

"HEY THERE, PEOPLE!" a tan-skinned woman stood on stage, smiling and holding a microphone. Behind her stood a blond-haired woman, who looked like she was trying to hid behind her bangs. Both wore military uniforms.

"I'M BECKY, AND THIS IS RIZA. WELL, I REMEMBERED THAT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A KARAOKE BAR, AND I DON'T SEE MUCH SINGING. SOOOOOoooo, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE FIRST SHOT! RIZA'LL SING LEAD TO THIS SONG-" here Becky brought up a song onto the screen. Riza gasped in horror.

"I'm NOT singing this!"

"AW, COME ON, RIZA, YOU CAN DEDICATE IT TO YOUR SWEET HEART, ROY!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"COME ON, YOU CAN DEDICATE IT TO ROY! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S HERE! HE'D NEVER EVEN KNOW!"

During this exchange, the audience had stayed respectfully quiet, sometimes giving the appreciative chuckle.

The scene was very different at Roy's table. The Colonel was sitting, slack-jawed and white-faced in shock, staring at the stage. All around him, his men wand Hughes were desperately trying not to burst out into peals of laughter.

"Alright, fine," Riza took the mic from Becky, and, blushing heavily, said, "RIGHT, I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO ROY, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH HE'S INTOLERABLE SOMETIMES, HE'S OVERALL A SWEET MAN . . . and thank god that I can't see anything with these stage lights."

"And you love him!" stage-whispered Becky.

Riza's blush deepened. "A-and I LOVE HIM."

Havoc snickered silently. "Hey," he whispered to Breda, "check it out! You could fry an egg on Roy's face!"

Indeed, Roy's facial colour matched that of Riza's.

"You're right!" whispered back Breda.

Becky hit the button and the song began with an electric guitar. Then drums kicked in, and Riza began to sing;

_Here we are so what you gonna do _

_Do I gotta spell it out for you _

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight _

_But I don't really care _

_Size me up you know I beat the best _

_Tick tock no time to rest _

_Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight, _

_I just don't really care  _

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever _

"Oh my Gawd," breathed Breda. He couldn't believe the Lieutenant was actually saying these words, let alone to anyone.

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_With you _

_Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last forever  _

_I've seen it all I got nothing to prove _

_Come on baby just make your move _

_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight _

_Like we just don't care _

_Let me take you on the ride of your life _

_That's what I said alright _

_They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight, _

_I just don't even care _

Havoc gaped. "Holy Shit." The cigarette fell unheeded.

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_With you_

_Come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last forever_

Roy was frozen stock-still, mesmerized by Riza dancing up on stage. The other men were simply blown away.

_Let's pretend you're mine _

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  _(Havoc glanced covertly at Roy)

_You got what I like, _

_You got what I like, I got what you like _

_Oh c'mon _

_Just one taste and you'll want more _

_So tell me what you're waiting for  _

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you _(here Riza actually pointed to the crowd, unwittingly straight at the Colonel)

_With you_

_So come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last forever _

_Yeah... forever...  _

_C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_With you, yeah yeah _

_So come with me tonight _

_We could make the night last forever _

_Uh-oh_

The applause was deafening. Riza was panting slightly, smiling nervously at the attention she was receiving. Becky clapped her on the shoulder, beaming.

The men at Roy's table had all stood up to applaud her. Roy, though, was not clapping. He was standing, frozen with shock and revelation, staring at Riza. Havoc noticed, and beckoned to the other guys. They all crept up behind the Colonel, and suddenly pushed him to just in front of the stage.

Riza looked towards the movement in the crowd, and froze. Then her face turned a deep red and she whispered, almost in horror, "Oh my god."

Becky looked over, and nearly keeled over laughing. Then she seized Roy by the arm and hauled him on stage, nudging him towards Riza.

Many voices in the audience asked, "Ohmgod, is that the Roy man she was dedicating the song to?!"

Hughes clambered up on stage after Roy, and crept up behind him, while Becky snuck up behind Riza.

Roy gazed at Riza for a second, feeling as though his brain wasn't working. 'or maybe,' he thought vaguely, 'this is the first time it's really worked.'

Then, simultaneously, Becky and Hughes gave their friends a good shove towards each other, so that, by a lucky chance, Roy and Riza suddenly found themselves kissing.

There were several cheers from the audience at this, and a few "so sweet!" cries.

The two parted for a second, then kissed again.

While the two were distracted, Becky and Hughes shot thumbs-up signs towards Roy's men. The all were smirking.

Perfect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AHAHAHAHAH! Fear my karaoke themes!

WHAHAHAH!

Ah, I can't believe this!

The first chapter where Becky, Riza's friend, appears appeared only a few days ago.

This fanfiction has been written for over a month. I wrote Becky's character PERFECTLY!! YAY!!


End file.
